


Siesta

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “When was the last time we got to take a nap in the middle of the day,on duty?”





	Siesta

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #260 "nap"

“Honored guests,” said Minister Zorat, when most people at the table had finished eating. “It is our custom to retire briefly after the midday meal, both to escape the heat of the day and to rejuvenate ourselves for the rest of the day.”

“Like a siesta,” said Rodney. “Some people on our planet do the same thing, take a nap right after lunch.”

Zorat smiled. “Then you understand. Some do choose to sleep during this time, but others meditate or do other similar activities. You are welcome to join us at this quiet time, and we can begin negotiations again at the next bell.”

The town had a central water-clock thing, which rang approximately every forty-five Earth minutes.

“We’d be happy to join you, minister,” said Teyla. She shot Rodney a look that managed to convey ‘ _good job on being diplomatic_ ’ and ‘ _don’t ruin it by saying anything else_ ’. “We enjoy getting to know our new trading partners.”

“Sure,” added John. “I could go for a nap about now.”

“Excellent!” said Zorat. “My daughter will show you where you may rest.”

As she led them from the hall, John turned to his team. “Teyla, I know you want us to participate in local stuff, but one of us needs to stay alert.”

“I will,” volunteered Ronon. “I can sit outside and sharpen my knives. That’s a quiet activity, right?”

Teyla nodded. “I believe that will satisfy everyone,” she said, and the three of them caught back up with Zorat’s daughter.

“This is my father’s house,” the girl explained, leading them inside. “He takes his rest at the ministry building, so one of you may use his room. My room is here, and there is also a guest room.”

“We don’t want to put you out,” said John. “Teyla can take the guest room, and McKay and I will share your dad’s room.”

“It is no imposition,” she said, but John smiled.

“I insist,” he said. “We don’t mind at all.”

She smiled back. “Thank you.”

John pretended to ignore Teyla’s knowing look as he grabbed Rodney’s elbow, pulling him into Minister Zorat’s room and closing the door behind them. “Shoes off, McKay.”

“What?” the scientist said, laptop already halfway open. “I was going to—”

“When was the last time we got to take a nap in the middle of the day, _on duty_?” John asked. He set his boots next to the bed and started on his tac vest. “You’re going to pass that up?”

Rodney smiled and snapped his laptop closed. “Of course not.”

He took off his own boots, tac vest and jacket, and climbed onto the bed beside John. It was remarkably comfortable, for an off-world bed, and the room was dark and cool. John tugged Rodney closer, wiggling one hand under his t-shirt to press his hand against bare skin.

“That goes on my ass and you’re in trouble,” yawned Rodney.

John laughed, but he was asleep before he could come up with a reply. 

THE END


End file.
